A blade assembly for cleaning a windshield (the front window) of a vehicle is a convenience and active safety device installed to ensure the visibility of a driver by removing foreign materials or rain from the front window of the vehicle.
Generally, the blade assembly for cleaning the front window of a vehicle includes a wiper strip that has elasticity to slidingly contact the front window, a supporting member for elastically supporting the wiper strip, and a retainer connector that are connection assembly for solidly fixing the wiper strip on a wiper arm. Generally, a contact error occurs between the wiper strip and the front window due to a curvature difference between the wiper strip and the front window. Thus, in order to compensate for the contact error, the retainer has a tournament structure.
Recently, to improve the performance of vehicles, various types of high speed wiper blade devices have been developed. An example of such a high speed wiper blade device has been disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2012-0038900.
Generally, a wiper blade device and a wiper arm are combined by using a clip member installed at a central region of the wiper blade device. An example of such a clip member has been disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0334423.
However, there are several types of wiper arms according to the types of vehicles such as wiper arms of a U-hook type, a pin arm type, and a slide arm type according to a mounting part that is combined with the wiper blade. The wiper blade that is combined with the wiper arm uses an exclusive clip member appropriate for the type of a vehicle. However, when the wiper blade device is worn out after the vehicle used for a certain period of time, the driver may replace the wiper blade device with a new wiper blade device according to his taste and need. In this case, although the driver wants to mount a wiper blade of a new type on the wiper blade device according to his/her taste, the wiper blade may not be mounted due to a different mounting structure between the wiper arm of the driver's vehicle and the new wiper blade.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a clip member that can be widely used for mounting various types of wiper arms regardless of the types of vehicles.